Nepeta, He Is The One
by The voices are real
Summary: Nepeta confesses to Karkat and their feeling get thrown around. What will the outcome of this be? Go easy on me please this is my first fanfic. :3 If you have any suggestions on how to make my grammar better that would be great. :)
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta slams the door behind her and starts to cry. She had just confessed to Karkat.

*Flashback*

You slowly walks over to Karkat with unsteady feet. Heat rises to your face when you think about what you are about to do. You are now right next to Karkat and is trying to get his attention. He turns around with his usual annoyed look on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?", he practically yells.

" Umm...", you say trying to find the right words. "Umm... Will you...?" You can't take it! You are choking on her own words. you decide just to say it really fast.

" Will you be my matesprite?!", you choke out blushing furiously.

Karkat gives you this angry look. He gets pissed more and more as every second goes by. Then, he looks like he is about to explode.

" HELL NO! LOOK, I DON'T LIKE YOU IN THE SAME WAY YOU ARE TOO ANNOYING AND I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER ASK ME THAT AGAIN, HEAR ME?", he yells back with a slightly red face.

Tears start to well up in your eyes, but you won't let them fall in front of him. You just stand there shocked beyond belief.

" O-Okay...", you says. Then you turn and run to your room. You feel like you could just run forever. Equius is in front of you and sees you trying to hold back tears. He attempts to stop you, but fails to grab your arm. You get to your room and let the tears fall.

*Present time*

You press your back to the door. You just don't care about anything anymore. You slump down to the ground and cry for a while. Once you stop, you get up and walk through the halls and halls of ships you drew. Then you stop at a pile of crates. You look at them with teary eyes and you remove them to reveal a large portrait of you and Karkat together. Your paint is in a corner at the end of the hall and you grab it. You walk back over to the painting and draw a large X over it. As you do so, emotional exhaustion overcomes you and you fall asleep right there on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

You are now Karkat

Nepeta just ran off. You feel flushed in the face. You wonder why? You also feel guilty for yelling at her, but you brush off the feeling. You make your way to your room. The horn pile is in your way though. Gog dammit! You wish Gamzee would pick up his stupid horns! Oh, what a coincidence! There he is on top of the horn pile.

" GAMZEE! WOULD YOU PLEASE PICK UP YOUR STUPID HORNS OR AT LEAST MOVE THEM?!", you yell pissed off even more than before.

"SuRe ThInG BrO.", he says staring off into space like always. You scowl and continue your way towards your room. Before you get there though, there is something big and sweaty in your way.

" What did you do to Nepeta to make her upset?" Equius glares down at you as you cower. He looks angry and you really don't want to get beaten to a bloody pulp.

" I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT...", you say nervously trying not to make it obvious that your lying. All he does is glare at you.

" I saw you talking to her. You started yelling at her then she ran away crying. Do you have and explanation to this?", Equius asks through gritted teeth.

" ERM... I DON'T REMEMBER TALKING TO HER... NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY! I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS NOW LET ME GO TO MY ROOM!", you say pushing him out of the way. Geez... trying to push him was like moving a 500 LB boulder out of the way. You feel his eyes on your back so you run to get out of his eyesight. You hop onto your bed and fall asleep.

Hope you enjoyed this little story! I am not done yet I need to get more ideas though. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~! Thanks so much for reading this!

You are now Nepeta

You woke up on the floor. You felt happy, and then the memories of Karkat came flooding back into your head. But you didn't cry this time. You stand up. If he doesn't like me then it's not the end of the world, but you still can't help but feel hurt still. You walk over to an air vent near you. You pry off the little covering simply. Equius doesn't know that you do this, but it is ok to keep secrets sometimes. You decide to adventure in there.

When you first came to the meteor you immediately started to draw ships all over the hallways. When you were painting you saw the air vent and started to explore. Those were good days.

You sigh. You decide to go over and surprise someone like you usually do. You smile at the thought. Who should you prank first? Tavros? Vriska? Then it pops in your mind. Karkat.

You make your way around and you find him in his room on his bed. Purrfect! This is going to be comedy gold! You ready your position to pounce on the air vent down to his bed. 1... 2... 3... POUNCE! You pounce and land on his bed. He jumps up and pushes you away towards the wall. You feel like you are flying, but then your head hits the wall and you black out.

You are now Karkat

You are now panicking. Nepeta scared the ever loving shit out of you and you now hurt her. You see her grassy green blood trickle down her face. Shit if Equius saw this he would KILL YOU. You grab your bed sheets and clean up the blood. Your first thought is to just shove her back up the air vent. But that would be evil and she might comeback later and claw your face off.

You are out of ideas. You will just have to wait until she wakes back up. You walk back over to your bed and fall asleep again, or you would have if Terezi didn't walk in your room.

" H3y, h3y K4rk4t, guess wh4t h4p- Wh4t sm3lls lik3 ol1v3s?", she asks walking over near Nepeta. " 1s th1s N3p3t4?"

You run over and stop her. " SHUT UP! LOOK SHE CAME DOWN FROM THE AIR VENT TO I DON'T KNOW PRANK ME OR SOMETHING AND I THREW HER OFF ME TO THE WALL. PLEASE DON'T TELL EQUIUS!", you beg with a pleading look although she can't see it.

" Hmm... Ok, why th3 h3ck not?", she says sniffing Nepeta. "J33z, you thr3w h3r r34lly h4rd d1dn't you?"

You look away. You feel guilty again. " LOOK CAN YOU LIKE TAKE HER TO EQUIUS AND MAKE A COVER UP STORY FOR ME? PLEASE?"

" Hmm... sur3. But 1n r3turn you w1ll br34k up wt1h m3.", she says casually.

" WHAT?! WHY?", you yell staring at her with disbelief. You and her had been together ever since you started playing the game, and now she wants to break up? You feel like crying.

" Our r3l4t1onsh1p 1s just g3tting st4l3. 14lso l1k3 D4v3 mor3 th4n you. H3 typ3s 1n r3d 4nd 1s cool. Your 4lw4ys grumpy. Sorry but th1s r3l4t1onsh1p 1s ov3r.", she says. She picks up Nepeta and walks to the door and leaves. You cry. You cry for what seems ages and you feel like you will never do anything else ever again.

Thanks for reading! Sorry about Terezi's writing before. I fixed it now though :)


	4. Chapter 4

You are now Nepeta

You wake up to see that you are on Terezi's shoulder. You feel to tired to care right now. There is a pain throbbing in your head and it really hurts. You open your eyes to see that you are in front of Equius and he looks at you worried about your condition. You are in your room now. How the heck did you get here so fast. He puts you on your bed and leaves to room. You sit up. You don't remember what happened. You remember being in the air vent but thats it. You decide to go to the computer room.

The room is for once full with everyone in it. This makes you wide awake because they were all looking at you. You look around you to make sure that they aren't looking at anything else. Why would they be looking at me?

" nEPETA? aRE YOU OK?", Tavros asks looking at me worried. I wonder what their problem is.

" I don't think she has seen herself yet. Get a mirror someone.", Kanaya says to Eridan. He instantly goes to get a mirror. I put my hand up to my head it is wet for some reason. When Eridan returns with the mirror I don't recognize the girl in it. This girl had grassy green blood all over her and instead of her grey skin it was almost as white as Kanaya's. Your shocked. You run to the bathroom and wash off all the blood.

3 months later

You feel much better now that everything has healed. Now you remember how it happened, but you wanted to be nice to Karkat and you said that a bookshelf fell on top of you. They bought it at least. Karkat looked depressed lately though. You wonder why? Oh well, he would tell you if he wanted to. You go to your room.

You are out of it and you accidentally step on the wrong portilizer. You go to Karkat's room. You hear sobbing up ahead. You trace the noise and you see Karkat sitting in his room curled up in a ball crying. You walk over and comfort him. He jumps and looks like he is about to yell but he stops and seems to enjoy your company. If you aren't mistaken, you think you see him blushing every time you pat his back.

You are now Karkat

Nepeta is in your room right now but you could care less. Everyday you still cry over the break up with Terezi. You guess it's time to move on. Nepeta starts to pat your back and give you reassuring hugs. You blush every time she does. When she touches you it make you want to... kiss her.

"Karkitty? Will you tell me whats wrong?", Nepeta asks tilting her head like a cat. I start to blush and I try and hide it from her.

" I-IT'S IN THE PAST I SHOUDN'T EVEN BE CRYING ABOUT IT.", you say wiping away your tears. " SORRY FOR YOU HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT ME...", you sniffle. Nepeta hugs you and you blush.

" It's ok Karkitty. I was like this too.", she says in a cracking voice.

You frown. Does she mean she was like this when he said no to her when she wanted to be matesprites? That is probably what she means because she usually only does sniffles. That day it was full blown crying. You realize now how much you hurt her when you turned her down.

You hug Nepeta back as in a sorry, but you aren't sure if it's more that that.

To be continued~ :3

This took me forever compared to my others. :( Oh well. I think it's my best chapter yet. Sorry my computer is really slow so it takes me forever to type on here.

Thanks for reading~!


	5. Reviews :)

TailsDoll13

Equius will hear about this

Deranged Shadow Fangirl

TailsDoll13

Equius DID hear about this.

Deranged Shadow Fangirl

Mister Smiles

John comes out of no were and cheers Nepeta up. Some time later the two fall in love, thin they have kids. But after Equius rips Karkats arms off and builds two new robot arms for hem feeling sorry for the little low blood.

Blackenscar chapter

This is an awesome(but saddening) story you wrote, it is amazing!

Mister Smiles

So Karkat hurts Nepeta and now Terezi had broke up with hem, man it sucks to be karkat. But I'm liking were this story is heading.

Thank you three people for reviewing my story. Mister Smiles are you wanting me to do a nepeta and john fanfic? I will do it if you want me to. :) But I need a reply first.


	6. Chapter 5

You are Nepeta

Just a few hours ago you and Karkat were hugging on his bed. If you told other people about this they might get the wrong idea, so you decided to keep it to yourself. But you can't help but look at it and blush at what you did. He felt so warm... maybe it was because he was crying? You don't know. You guess he just needed support and you were the only one there. You can't help but think it was something else.

You walk over to your computer and play around on it for a bit. Gog you are bored, there is nothing to do on this dumb meteor. You get up from your computer and take a nap.

You arrive at Derse and you see flames every were. People were dying from a black blur that kept flashing by. The black blur came up to you and stopped long enough for you to see it. It was Jack. He looked like a dog though, an absolute nightmare. Jack and a dog mixed together. Jack drew his sword from his stomach and as quick as a flash, stabbed her three times in the stomach it different spots. You feel so much pain. You fall over and choke up blood on the ground. Jack leaves in a flash and leaves you to die. You try to stand up and chase him, but every bone in your body is in pain. You cry. It is all you can do right now. The flames engulf you and you let go of your last breath.

" WAKE UP!", someone yells in your ear. You jolt awake and find yourself shaking, sweating, and crying. Everyone somehow got into your room and were all looking at you. It seems Karkat and Equius were shaking you awake.

" What the hell happened for you to scream that loud?", Equius asks looking at you worried.

" Derse, fire, Jack, dog, sword, stab, dying...", you say quickly as the events play over in your head. You get up and weave through the people to your bathroom and vomit. It burns your throat. You walk back out.

" How did you people get into my room?", you ask looking at all of them.

" Wwell, it's kind of hard not to. You wwere screaming bloody murder ovver here. So wwe found you pretty fast.", Eridan spoke.

" I see..." You look down at the floor embarrassed. Oh well, what has happened can't be changed. " I am fine now though." You force a smile. " How about we leave now, ok?" You walk out of the room and everyone follows you. Karkat grabs your shoulder and tells the others to go on ahead. The shrug and continue on their way. Karkat turns to look at me.

" ALRIGHT, I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME A VERY DETAILED STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP. NOW." He sounds angry, but you can see the look of worry in his eyes. You sit down on the floor and tell him every detail. The fire, how Jack looked like, everything. When you were done, you were in tears and on the floor. Karkat was comforting you. I guess you and him are even now.

" HEY, NEPETA?" You look up and nod as in to say 'yes'. " A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO, WHEN YOU SAID 'I was like this too.' WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?", he asks looking down at you with a sad look.

" Meant that I was like that when you..." You stop there. You know he will get what you are saying. He looks down in his lap guiltily. " It's ok though, I'm over it."

He looks at you with a sad face. " But I will never be. I am sorry, but it won't ever be enough. Now that I know how you felt." You blush. You never realized this. You only thought about how you felt, but not him. You nuzzle him and he hugs you. You fell like going to sleep, but then you remember Derse and Jack and are wide awake. You stand up and hold your hand out to Karkat.

" Lets go. The others will wonder where we are." He takes your hand and you walk back to the computer room. Not a lot of people are in here. Only Kanaya, Eridan, Sollux, and Feferi. You wave good bye to Karkat and head for Equius's room to hang out. Little did you know, that Eridan went on rampage when you left.

**Yay! I am finally done! Hope you liked. :3**


End file.
